Generosity and Possessiveness
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Akko is helping Constanze build her ship for the Wild Hunt, which aggravates her girlfriend Sucy in just the right way. Another contribution to the Church of Sukko.


**Sup? Now, in continued service to the Church of Sukko, I had another idea in mind to take another load off of GeminiAlchemist. I got sublime reception for posting Screwing Up, and I don't know if I'll be able to shit success the same way that did, or how Gemini does on the regular, but who am I if I didn't do my best and just had fun?  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Lotte, you haven't seen the Guinea pig anywhere, have you?" Sucy couldn't recall a time where Akko said she'd be busy, which made it all the more aggravating that the brunette just up and dipped out on their time together.

But unfortunately for the both of them, all the Finnish girl could do was glance up from her book and shrug her tiny shoulders. "No, I haven't seen her anywhere." Keeping Sucy waiting? That wasn't good. "Why? Is something wrong?"

The following growling noise that came from the other side of the book she had her nose in, made Lotte's heart nearly leap out of her chest, but the ginger nearly jumped out her skin with the loud crash of the slamming door. In her friend's grumbling, she heard something along the lines of 'date'.

This wasn't gonna end well.

XXXXX

"So what's Constanze need all this stuff for, anyway?" Akko asked as she, Amanda, and Jasminka all carried their respective crates of scrap down the hallway.

Amanda shrugged. "Constanze is building her weapon for the Wild Hunt. Croix was cool enough to help her out and give her a permit. I'm guessing you at least saw the frame for it in her workshop?"

"You're right, I did." It took another second for it to compute. "Wow, really?! That's so cool! What's she making? A cannon? A ship? A mech?"

The tall redhead pursed her lips. "Um, we don't know. She really likes to work alone." It went without saying that the German genius preferred her personal space, likely so she wouldn't have to deal with any kind of mishaps that might come from those who aren't careful.

But... that statement seemed to just empower the girl. "Well, _I'm_ determined to pay her back whether she wants it or not!"

"Akko!" The three looked behind them to see Sucy stomping up to them, and boy, did she look pissed.

Amanda and Jasminka were smart to step to either side as Akko's girlfriend grabbed her by the ear and none-too-gently dragged her off.

Amanda grinned. "Twenty bucks says they kiss and make up after the Wild Hunt."

And Jasminka grinned wider. "Thirty says they make up at the _end_ of the Wild Hunt."

"You're on."

XXXXX

But no making up was happening right now, as Akko had her back against the wall of her room as she was trying to defend herself against Sucy's verbal onslaught.

"You ditch our date _again_ , and you don't even tell me why?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Sorry doesn't make it okay! I hate it when you go out and do things without telling me!"

"You know I like to help people! And Constanze needs the help!"

Lotte was tucked away in the corner of her bed, looking like a kid watching their parents fight. She got the creeping suspicion they had no idea she was in the room, and she often opted to not come in between the two. It always worked out anyway.

"Nngh! You have no idea how bad I wanna knock some sense into you..." They danced this dance many times before, in which Akko, just being herself, ditches everything to help someone. But Sucy, perfectly content to hold on to the friends she already has and curse the daywalkers, just wants to enjoy time with her girlfriend. She's still plenty mad, but she knows she can't blame Akko for being the girl she fell in love with. Just another conflict of interest. Doesn't mean she has to be happy about it, though.

" _Please_ , can I help Constanze? Just until the Wild Hunt is over? Please? I promise I'll do whatever you want afterwards. My mind, body, and soul will be yours." But despite being a selfless klutz, the girl more than knew how to make a deal and sweeten it.

' _Ohhh-h-h-h-h_ my god...' Lotte shuddered in her mind, hair on the back of her neck standing on end, goosebumps washing over her body as the sinful images began to invade her mind. 'Is this what they do when they're alone?' The Finnish girl's face was as red as a tomato as she tried her damnedest to stop from making a sound that would ruin the scene playing out, both in mind and in their room.

Sucy released a hot, exasperated breath as she reaffirmed pinning her girlfriend against the wall. "You get under my skin just the way I like it. Fine, enjoy the Wild Hunt. But all this..." Lotte could hear hands rubbing up and down fabric, along with Akko's shuddering moan. "Is mine for all of next week. When I call, you come running. Got it?" This wasn't a choice, this was an ultimatum, marked by the forceful grabbing of Akko's tie.

Akko found it in herself to grin, those half-lidded eyes mirroring her girlfriend's. "O-okay..."

As she heard the door open, Lotte could hear the two as fervently as her own heartbeat, and her heartbeat quickened when she heard a firm padded slap and Akko's 'Oh!' before hearing Sucy's evil chuckle, and finally, the door closing.

One fact was painfully clear. "I-I-I need a girlfriend..."

XXXXX

As Akko and Constanze got further and further into the latter's big secret project -a flying ship, in case you were wondering- necessity for rare items and materials rose, and with Akko's knowledge on how to acquire said items and materials, the brunette made herself useful. And scarce.

This of course, led to more time out and away from Sucy, and despite her consent to Akko helping the girl out, she found it impossible to take her mind off of her lovable idiot. So much so, it was getting difficult for her to focus. Potions either fizzled out or exploded in her face, she cut her finger while mincing mushrooms and unleashed a torrent of curse words while Finnelan was walking by, and she accidentally poisoned a nearby Lotte when she bumped one of her gas potions fell off its shelf.

'Oh, the things I'm gonna do to that girl...'

XXXXX

As the Annual Wild Hunt concluded, and thumbs up and cheers were given, the StanMech fell apart in a loud crash, and Akko could finally relax.

"*sigh*... we did it!" cried Akko, lying amongst the heap, covered in bruises, but victorious.

Constanze, who was slumped over the captain's wheel, only had enough energy to raise a shaky thumbs up. Nice.

"Guess that's my queue." Sucy piped up next to Lotte and the others before grabbing her broom and taking off towards the wreckage.

Constanze, opening her eyes long enough to see Sucy aloft on a broom, managed to peal herself from the captain's wheel to open a panel right in the middle of the wheel, revealing a big red button.

Punching it with gusto, the StanMech's upward-facing chest opened up, and skyward flew a rocket. Soaring with a loud screech, the ensuing fireworks explosion made way for a message in bright purple lights. Sucy's eyes were the size of saucers.

 **I LOVE YOU, SUCY**

The pale girl's cheeks were so hot, one could roast mushrooms on either side. She wanted to be aggressive. She wanted to angrily stake her claim on the Atsuko Kagari and release a week's worth of pent-up affections, but seeing such a display made her melt. 'Got damn you, Guinea pig.'

"Sucy!" Akko's voice resonated through the puce-haired girl's mind like blooming through a meadow. And as soon as she saw her girlfriend next to the Stanship waving her down, she got to her broom and dove towards the girl.

After such a glorious victory, Akko was expecting no less than a deep, loving kiss on the mouth, but she didn't exactly foresee the pinning tackle to the ground. But she did prefer affectionate kisses _slightly_ more than aggressive kisses. But who could tell the difference with Sucy? "You're _mine_. You belong to _me_ , you got that?"

Akko's breath became hot, her breathing ragged. But that half-lidded sultry smile of hers couldn't be mistaken. "So long as you know you belong to me too."

"You know it, Dummy." And then they resumed their end-episode make-out session.

She wouldn't dare tell anyone, but Akko love love _loved_ it when Sucy got angry and possessive over her. It made her hot all over, knowing just how much the sadistic girl loved her to bits. Likewise, it hurt her dearly making her girlfriend worry like she does. And in the rare instances the puce-haired girl got emotional, Akko was always there with a loving smile and a wet kiss to tell her that she had no intentions whatsoever of leaving her behind.

Akko often had to remind herself that Sucy didn't have the same attitude towards life that she herself had. She was the upbeat one, making friends wherever she goes. Sucy, on the other hand, never went out of her way to make friends. But the few that do find her by some strange trick of fate, that being herself and Lotte, she'll guard like a mama hawk. But they're both united in their vow to always be there for their friends, _especially_ their girlfriends.

Between bouts of lip-locking, Sucy intended to sweeten their deal a little more. "Oh, you can forget about red velvet cake on your birthday." Another kiss told Akko that wasn't bad news. "You're getting _Sucy_ cake instead." Oh, happy day.

Quiet as a mouse, Constanze made herself scarce. A moment that well set-up couldn't be interrupted.

"I guess I'll take that thirty then, Amanda?" Jasminka goaded, hand waiting. Huffing, Amanda slipped the cash out of her pocket, which was daintily taken with a victorious hum. Somehow, that same, lovably aloof smile of hers had an aura of smugness to it.

And then there was Lotte. The finnish girl saw Constanze bounding up the hill towards her friends, but she looked about ready to collapse at any moment. Best to swoop in before Amanda and Jasminka finish with their bet. 'Well, here goes nothing...'

So steeling her nerves, Lotte went in for the kill.

* * *

 **So, I switched some events of 'Stanship Take Off!' around -who wants to just read the episode?- to fit my purposes. I hope everyone enjoyed it, though if I do more, Imma refrain from pulling Sucy out of her comfort zone and making our violent little princess worry about her girlfriend so much.**


End file.
